Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (576 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (461 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (432 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (421 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (419 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (416 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (388 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (374 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (365 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (342 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (337 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (329 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (316 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (297 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (288 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (253 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (250 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (235 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (228 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (223 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (221 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (221 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (220 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (213 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (200 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (200 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (198 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (196 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (192 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (190 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (189 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (186 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (178 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (178 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (172 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (163 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (163 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (161 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (157 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (154 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (153 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (153 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (147 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (137 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (135 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (131 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (130 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (129 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (128 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (128 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (127 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (126 VA titles) (American) † #Paul Eiding (126 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (125 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (124 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (124 VA titles) (British) #Laura Bailey (121 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (120 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (119 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (117 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (117 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (115 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (115 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (115 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (115 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (110 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (110 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (108 VA titles) (British) #Daran Norris (108 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (108 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (108 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (107 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (107 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (105 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (103 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (102 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (100 VA titles) (Canadian) #Lex Lang (100 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (100 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (98 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (98 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (97 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (96 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (95 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (94 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (94 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (94 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (94 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (93 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (92 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (92 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (92 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (91 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (91 VA titles) (British) #Chris Cox (90 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (90 VA titles) (American) #Wayne Allwine (90 VA titles) (American) † #E.G. Daily (89 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (88 VA titles) (American)